superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mouse: Goofy's Menu Magic Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Tracy Berna Story Editor Henry Gilroy "Sandwich Makers" Written by Kevin D. Campbell Thomas Hart Roberts Gannaway "Mickey Tries to Cook" Written by Kevin D. Campbell Thomas Hart Roberts Gannaway PlUto Gets the Paper Written by Elizabeth Stonecipher Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Rene Auberjonois Corey Burton Louise Chamis Peter Cullen Jim Cummings Bill Farmer John Fielder Tony Jay Maurice LaMarche Tress MacNeille Denis Martell Mark Moseley Rod Roddy Ernie Sabella Kevin Schon Russi Taylor Frank Welker James Woods Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Edward Baker Chong Suk Lee Paul Fisher Daniel Jippes Garrett Ho Todd Kurosawa Cynthia Petrovic Kirk Hanson Additional Storyboard by Robert Griffith Rebecca Shen Calvin Suggs Timing Directors Bob Treat Bob Zamboni Kevin Petrilak Character Design Kexx Singleton Dana Landsberg Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design Alexander McCrae Brian Woods Bruce Berkey David Dunnet Michael Van Cleave Mike Moon Prop Design Jason Hulst Bruce Berkey Chuck Puntuvatana Calvin Suggs Key Background Painters Christopher Roszak Sy Thomas Imothy Barnes Color Key Stylists Marta Glodkowska Tracy Jones Nancy Ulene Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Manager Mark Karafilis Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators Robin Police Marina Cappas James Finch Technical Director Michael Tyau Assistant Technical Director Charles Lyons BG Key Color Correction David DiMatteo Adam Chase Donald Devine Tom Pniewski "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "Sandwich Makers" "Mickey Tries to Cook" Pluto Gets the Paper Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editor Monte Bramer First Assistant Film Editor Andrew Sorcini Animatic Editor Joseph Molinari Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Denise Whitfield Skip Craig Brad Carow Post Production Manager P.J. Aminpour Mark Bollinger Dubbing Supervisors Christopher Longo Ken Miller Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Joann Estoesta Chad Infranca Janelle Momary Production Associate Marc Silver Production Accountant Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Leona Jernigan Kellie Lauhon Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Category:End Credits